


halloween eyes

by peachsneakers



Series: logan's astronomical adventures [12]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Autistic Logic | Logan Sanders, Because Remus waxes eloquent about their friendship for a bit, Cats, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Fluff, Gen, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders Are Siblings, Pet Adoption, Pets, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, platonic intrulogical - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Remus and Roman get a pet.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: logan's astronomical adventures [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027585
Comments: 14
Kudos: 102





	halloween eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Treeni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treeni/gifts).



> merry christmas, treeni! ♡

"Roman, Remus, get your coats," his mother calls through the house. Both twins come stampeding through the living room, Remus nearly tripping over his untied shoelaces. His mother sighs fondly when she sees him.

"Tie your shoes, kiddo," she says. "You're going to fall if you keep that up."

"Nuh uh," Remus denies, but he kneels down to tie them properly anyway. The loops are a little uneven when he's done, but at least he doesn't have laces trailing after him like kite strings anymore.

"Where are we going?" Roman asks curiously as he shoves his arm into his coat. His mother smiles, tapping her nose.

"It's a secret," she says. "We're meeting your father at a very special place." Remus perks up when he hears that. That could mean _anything_! It could mean they finally get to experience the unbridled chaos of a McDonald's play place, or maybe go to the zoo (although it's a bit chilly for that), or check out a new playground. Maybe they could even find a way to go to _space_! 

But if they do that, they're missing someone, because there's only one person Remus knows that's _obsessed_ with space, and that's his best friend, Logan. Logan can name all the constellations and knows the background stories behind every single one of them! He has his own telescope (well, Patton does, but everyone but their parents know it's really Logan's), and every opportunity he gets, he's out in the backyard with it. Remus has gotten to check it out precisely once, and he had to stay up past his bedtime to do it. It was worth it, though, he'd never seen the stars like that.

His mom knows how much Logan loves space, though, so it can't be that. Maybe their dad's found a dinosaur! Or- or a _dragon!_ Roman would flip out if they found a dragon. One of his favorite games to play at recess is knights and dragons, although he's always rescuing the princes. 

"Hint?" Roman eagerly requests as they spill out the front door and tumble into the car. Mom smiles indulgently.

"It involves something fluffy," she says, turning the key in the ignition. The engine roars to life and Remus hastily puts on his seat belt.

He watches the scenery blur past them, eyes wide in anticipation. He doesn't quite get enough time to read the sign in the building she pulls into, but he thinks the word 'animal' might be in it. Are they going to see animals?

"Behave," their mother gently admonishes as they scramble out of the car. "It's important to be quiet and not make any sudden movements or loud noises. You might startle one of the animals. Okay?"

"Okay," Roman and Remus chorus. Remus can't stop flapping his hands, down at his sides, wiggling each finger in place. His mother gives him a _look_ , and he tries to suppress it. Normally she doesn't mind, but this is for the _animals_. 

Even he can be still for a few minutes for animals!

"There you two are," their father says as they enter a large waiting room. "Guess what, guys?"

"What?" Roman asks eagerly.

"Your mother and I thought that you two are responsible enough now to get a cat," he says. Remus's mouth falls open. A _cat_? For _reals_? He shares an awestruck look with his brother.

"That's why we're here," he continues. "So you can pick one out. You do have to agree on one, though. We don't have the money to get two."

"Okay," Remus says. A woman waits for them by the inner door, a soft smile on her face.

"Remember, don't stick your fingers in the cages, okay?" She says. "You might get hurt."

"Okay," the twins chorus again as they pass into the area where the animals are housed. Remus stares around with enormous eyes, actively fighting the urge to run around and look at _everyone_! There are black cats and white cats, calicos and tabbies. There are big, fluffy cats and small, baby kittens. 

And then his eyes focus on one cat, way at the back, and he rushes forward, stopping before their cage. 

They aren't a kitten, but he doesn't think they're super old, either. They're a black cat and they have Halloween eyes. They look a bit frowsy around the edges, but Remus immediately falls in love with them.

"Ro!" He calls, his eyes glued to the cat in front of them. "What about this one?"

"Are you sure?" Roman asks doubtfully, coming over. "There's this really cute kitten-"

" _Look_ at him," Remus insists. He doesn't want a cute little kitten. He wants _this_ one. This one reminds him of Halloween, and he _loves_ Halloween. It's his favorite holiday out of the whole year! Plus, this one just looks so _lonely_ by himself, curled up in the cage and staring at them with huge eyes.

"Please?" Remus whispers. Roman puts his fingers up by the cage and the black cat sniffs at them. Hope flutters, bright and exuberant, in Remus's heart. Maybe- _please_ -

"He is pretty cute," Roman acquiesces. "Mom, Dad! What about this one?"

"You don't want a kitten?" Mom asks in surprise. Remus shakes his head. He doesn't know why or how, but he feels an immediate kinship with the cat in front of him.

"Oh, him?" The worker asks, coming over. "He's been here a while."

"Can we have him?" Remus asks his parents, his eyes pleading.

"Do you both agree?" Mom asks. Remus nods, delight growing when he sees his brother nod as well.

"Well, all right," their mother says, and Remus has to dig his nails into his skin to prevent himself from jumping up and down. He doesn't want to scare their new friend!

"What do you want to name him?" Mom asks. Remus tilts his head in thought.

"Jack," he says. "Like Jack Skellington!"

"That- that's a good name," his brother admits. Remus giggles as the worker opens the cage and takes their new cat out.

"Would you like to pet him?" She asks, looking amused. Remus eagerly nods and she shows him to pet him gently, how to scratch behind his ears and let him sniff Remus's hand. He laughs in delight when a sandpaper tongue rasps its way across his knuckles.

"He's _perfect_ ," Remus says reverently.

"It's a bit early for this," his mother says. "But happy Christmas, sweethearts. You picked a real cutie, huh?"

"Yeah," Remus breathes. "I can't wait for Logan to see him! He's always wanted a cat, but Patton's allergic."

"We'll have to make sure we keep the house really clean so Patton can still come over, all right?" Mom says, ruffling his hair. "Do you think you two are up for that?"

Remus nods, feeling like he might float away at any moment. He'd promise to the moon at the moment if it meant he got Jack. His mother smiles down at him, ruffling his hair again, then Roman's.

"Come on then," she says. "Let's welcome Jack to his new home."

Remus follows, his eyes glued to the fluffy tail of their new friend. He and Roman share an excited glance.

"This is the _best_ Christmas present ever," Roman whispers. "Early or not."

Remus can't help but agree.


End file.
